1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric cell housing chamber for a camera and more particularly an electric cell housing device adapted to two types of cells which are different in size.
2. Related Background Art
Recently the automation of cameras such as the automatic exposure adjustment, the automatic focusing, the automatic film feeding and so on has advanced and an electronic flash is incorporated in an camera so that various electric devices which consume large electric power are incorporated in the camera. Therefore, the lithium cells having a high electric capacity are now used.
The lithium cells are generally divided into two types according to their outer shapes and the positions of a pair of electrodes. However when an electric cell housing chamber is so designed and constructed for housing only one type cell or when the the cell housing chamber has electric contacts adapted only to eastablish electrical contacts with a predetermined pair of electrodes of the cell, it is very inconvenient because the different types of cells cannot be used.
In order to solve the problem described above, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 62-23061 discloses a camera whose cell housing chamber is so designed and constructed to house one of the electric cells which are different in shape and which has a cover which has two pairs of electric contacts adapted to make electic contacts with two pairs of electrodes of the electric cells whose positions are different from each other.
In this case, wires must extended to a cell cover which is opened and closed in such a way that the wires must not hinder the opening or closing operation of the cell cover. Furthermore, when the opening or closing operation of the cell cover is repeated many times, there is a possibility of breaking of wires. Thus from the standpoint of reliability and durability, the camera of the type described above is no satisfactory in practice.